Trèfle
by neomina
Summary: Un cumpleaños, un regalo por encontrar y un consejo inesperado... Camus, Kanon, Milo, Saga.


Este one-shot fue un regalo de cumpleaños para Milo hace un par de añitos... Sé que no tiene mucho sentido en estas fechas, pero el otro estaba ordenando carpetas y al verlo se me ocurrió publicarlo; de cuando en cuando me apetece imaginarlos en sus momentos infantiles :3

El caso es que FF me "tenía castigada" y no he podido hasta hoy... En fin, aquí queda.

_**Trèfle**_

El otoño se había adueñado ya del paisaje y el suelo aparecía cubierto por un mosaico desordenado de hojas multicolor. Verdes, rojas, amarillas, marrones… Bajo la copa de un árbol desnudo una pequeña figura permanecía sentada, inmóvil. Llevaba un buen rato allí sentado; ignorando la humedad del suelo bajo su trasero y sintiéndose tan gris como los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo y que amenazaban con descargar su líquido contenido sobre las cabezas de los habitantes de aquella parte del mundo.

El aire soplaba cada vez un poco más fuerte. La brisa suave que minutos atrás apenas movía sus cabellos se había convertido en un viento juguetón que azotaba contra su cara los mechones irregulares de su corta melena. Sus manos arrancaban hierbecillas del suelo, distraídamente, y su mirada estaba fija en algún punto frente a él. Las pupilas enormes, observando muy concentrado, casi sin pestañear; como si la escena más interesante del mundo estuviese teniendo lugar ante sus ojos. Era el único espectador de una historia de la que no quería perderse ni el más mínimo detalle.

Fue una ramita crujiendo bajo el peso de un visitante inesperado lo que lo trajo de vuelta de su ensoñación. No esperaba que nadie fuese a aparecer por ese lugar. Por eso, precisamente, había ido él a esconderse allí. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió la cabeza. De pie, asomando por un lado del tronco enorme en el que se apoyaba estaba el futuro Guardián de Géminis quien, al parecer, tampoco había esperado toparse con persona alguna. Estaba allí, quieto, con el pie derecho aún en alto, mirando al suelo y mordiendo de medio lado su labio inferior; como un niño descubierto en plena fechoría que esperase, por medio de algún oportuno milagro, pasar desapercibido.

-¿Saga? –preguntó buscando su mirada.

-Sí. Hola… Ehm… Camus… -saludó titubeante al tiempo que echaba una mirada a sus espaldas.

-¿Viene alguien más? –al ver el gesto del mayor se echó hacia delante para poder ver lo que miraba el joven griego.

-¡No! ¡No! –se apresuró a responder-. Estoy yo solo –mintió-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo… Estaba pensando –de nuevo se recostó sobre el tronco y bajó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla contra el pecho.

El muchacho de ojos esmeralda miró al niño y luego por encima de su propio hombro. Levantó ligeramente una de sus manos pidiendo paciencia al que permanecía escondido y se sentó al lado del pequeño.

-Y, ¿en qué pensabas? –preguntó. El chiquillo parecía bastante abatido.

-Bueno… -empezó no muy dispuesto a hablar. Había ladeado la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante pero seguía manteniéndola baja-. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Milo y…

-¡¿Ah, sí?

-Sí –no entendía a qué venía la sorpresa del mayor. Milo había hecho partícipe a todo el Santuario de ese dato tan importante-. ¿Lo has olvidado? Esta mañana vi cómo lo felicitabas –había levantado la cabeza y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-Sí, claro. Claro que lo recuerdo –le aseguró-. ¿Y qué pasa con eso? –el joven aprendiz de Caballero lo miraba con extrañeza y tenía que borrar esa expresión de su cara-. Es el cumpleaños de Milo, ¿y…?

-No tengo nada para regalarle –murmuró ocultando de nuevo su cara.

El griego sonrió. Esa última palabra le había costado especial trabajo al pequeño francés. La sonrisa se congeló en sus labios mientras recordaba su último cumpleaños. No había desempaquetado ningún regalo pero sí tuvo algo que lo había hecho sentirse especialmente feliz.

-¿Sabes? Me parece que no deberías preocuparte por eso –el joven aspirante lo miró, curioso-. Creo que simplemente podrías ir y felicitarlo. Se alegrará de que te hayas acordado.

-¿Y cómo podría no acordarme? Me lo ha repetido cada día durante la última semana –suspiró-. ¿No crees que esperará algo más que una felicitación?

-Un beso servirá –le aseguró, tocándose la mejilla con el dedo índice.

-¡¿Un beso? –se extrañó, pero como el mayor asentía preguntó de nuevo-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Bastante seguro -sonrió y apoyó la mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño que se encogió ligeramente al notar el contacto.

-Está bien –aceptó. Su compañero era mayor así que se suponía que debería saber más sobre esas cosas-. Gracias, Saga.

Se levantó y se sacudió las manos. Se sentía inquieto y durante su conversación con el de Géminis había continuado arrancando hierbecillas a su alrededor por lo que, ahora, pequeños trocitos de color verde decoraban sus dedos y sus palmas.

-¡Mira! –exclamó-. Es un _trèfle*._

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el griego poniéndose en pie también.

-Un… Un… -no conocía la palabra en griego para lo que se había quedado pegado a su mano así que se lo mostró al otro muchacho.

-Un trébol –sonrió.

-Sí. Un trébol –repitió-. ¡Tiene cuatro hojas! ¡Da suerte! ¿Puedo regalarle suerte a Milo?

-Supongo que sí –admitió divertido con la idea del pequeño.

-Sí… -su mirada brillaba por primera vez en el día-. ¡Adiós, Saga! –dirigió una rápida sonrisa al mayor y desapareció lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

El joven se tumbó de nuevo en el suelo, bajo el árbol.

-Ya puedes salir –avisó a su acompañante misterioso.

-Casi nos descubre…

-¿Qué dices? Soy mejor tú que tú –aseguró-. ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste que era el cumpleaños del otro pequeño?

-No lo recordé. Además, lo que no entiendo es cómo no te has enterado. Milo ha estado gritándolo a los cuatro vientos lo últimos días –rió.

-Pues el viento ha debido soplar en otra dirección porque yo no me he enterado –guardó silencio mientras miraba como su hermano se sentaba a su lado-. Saga –llamó su atención-. ¿Crees que llegará a Caballero antes de asfixiarse con su propia lengua?

Su gemelo rió.

-En serio. Suena raro. A veces he temido que fuese a atragantarse o algo –aseguró moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-. Es gracioso –rio recordándolo.

-Bueno, Kanon. Para él, nosotros también sonamos raro.

-¡¿Sí?

-Sí, algo así como _kos, kos, kos*_… O eso dice él.

El menor de los gemelos miró fijamente a su hermano mientras repetía mentalmente lo que el otro acababa de decir y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Tiene razón –aclaró al advertir la expresión desconcertada de su hermano-. ¿Crees que le irá bien con su_ trèfle_ –preguntó en cuanto hubo dejado de reírse.

-Seguro que sí –le aseguró su gemelo-. ¿Sabes, Kanon?, en una cosa tenías razón. A Milo le hubiese bastado con una sencilla felicitación.

Frente a las puertas del Templo del Escorpión Celeste daba vueltas de un lado a otro. Recorría el espacio entre dos columnas una y otra vez. Estaba impaciente, irritado, desilusionado… Se había pasado la última semana especialmente nervioso. Por activa y por pasiva había puesto en conocimiento de todo aquel que quisiese escucharlo que precisamente ese era el día de su cumpleaños. Ese, no otro. Hoy. Durante todo el día. Ahora. En ese momento. Ya… Y su plan había funcionado. Su maestro incluso le había hecho un regalo y, uno tras otro, todos sus compañeros habían ido a felicitarlo. Todos menos él..; y su día se estaba terminando ya. Bufó. La sensación de ansiedad en su estómago comenzaba a desesperarlo. Una gruesa columna de mármol le impidió dar un paso más y, bruscamente se dio la vuelta topándose de frente con aquel al que había esperado ver.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Milo –sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias, Camus –desde su estómago una sensación cálida se extendió por su cuerpo. Contuvo un suspiro hinchando los carrillos y soltando luego el aire, poco a poco, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos y no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo algo con el brazo extendido. Parpadeó apresuradamente varias veces para poder ver con claridad lo que su compañero había puesto ante su cara.

-Es un… -se esforzó en recordar la palabra que el de Géminis le había dicho un rato antes-. Un trébol. Tiene cuatro hojas –aclaró-. Da suerte.

Milo tomó la hierbecilla de la mano de Camus y la miró fijamente entretanto la hacía girar con rapidez entre sus dedos. Parecía hipnotizado mirando la estela verde que se formaba alrededor del trébol.

Camus se aproximó por uno de los costados de Milo. El pequeño griego ni siquiera lo había visto moverse y sólo fue consciente de la maniobra de su compañero cuando sintió una sensación cálida y húmeda sobre su mejilla. Se quedó quieto. Expectante. El trébol dejó de girar y el aire se quedó en sus pulmones. Un pensamiento golpeó con fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Camus iba a besarlo? Sí. Sí, sí, sí… Sus párpados se separaron cuanto pudieron dejando al descubierto sus expresivos ojos turquesas, ahora oscurecidos por una pupila completamente dilatada, y su boca dibujó una "o" perfecta al sentir los labios de Camus posándose sobre la piel más que sonrojada y ardiente de su cara.

Definitivamente los tréboles de cuatro hojas sí dan suerte.

FIN

Aclaraciones

-trèfle: trébol

-kos, kos, kos…: eso es una apreciación mía XP. De pronto me acordé de los equipos de baloncesto griegos… Olympiakos, Panathinakos…


End file.
